Lindsey Buckingham
Lindsey Adams Buckingham (born October 3, 1949) is an American guitarist, singer, songwriter, and producer, whose song "Go Insane" appeared in the episode "The Great McCarthy" of the show Miami Vice. Career Buckingham was born in Palo Alto, California. He was a swimmer in his youth, dropping out to become a rock guitarist, joining up with singer Stevie Nicks to form Buckingham Nicks, they recorded one album before their record label dropped them, but Mick Fleetwood heard a track from that album, and they joined Fleetwood Mac in 1974, which went on to have major success in the 1970s and 1980's, with Buckingham as the lead male vocalist and Nicks (his then-girlfriend) as lead female vocalist. Later Nicks & Buckingham split, but remained in the band. In the early 1980s Buckingham, Nicks and fellow female vocalist Christine McVie had solo successes, Buckingham's first solo album, Law and Order, sold well, had a Billboard Top 10 single, "Trouble", and featured guest appearances by Fleetwood and McVie. His second, Go Insane was a success, with the title track reaching #23. His other work during this period included soundtrack contributions to Back To The Future and National Lampoon's Vacation, as well as appearing on the USA For Africa relief single "We Are The World". He left Fleetwood Mac in 1987 and released his third album in 1992, Out of the Cradle, which was critically praised but didn't sell well, despite his touring for the first time as a solo act. That would be his last solo release for 14 years, in 2006 he released an acoustic album, Under The Skin, in 2008 he released Gift of Screws, followed by two more solo albums: Seeds We Sow (2011) and a live album, One Man Show (2013), which was a mixture of his solo and Fleetwood Mac songs. In 1992 he rejoined Fleetwood Mac at the request of then-President Bill Clinton to perform the song "Don't Stop" (used heavily during his 1992 campaign) at the Inaugural Ceremony, but was a one-time appearance, and in 1997 the entire original lineup reunited and toured for the first time in 15 years. Buckingham was involved with Fleetwood Mac (who are still together, except for Christine McVie, who left in 1998 and has not returned) until 2018, when he was fired from the band and replaced by two new members, Michael Campbell (from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers) and Neil Finn (formerly of Crowded House). Buckingham also released a new anthology album in 2018 followed by a solo tour. In 1998 Buckingham was inducted (along with the entire Fleetwood Mac band) into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. McVie and Buckingham also collaborated on an album in 2017. Personal life Buckingham and Nicks were romantically involved from the early 1970s until during the recording sessions for Rumours, when they broke up. He also was involved with Carol Ann Harris, an aspiring model, from that time until around 1984. In the late 1990s Buckingham began a relationship with Kristen Messner, which resulted in a son, William Gregory (born 1998), In 2000 the couple married, and have since had two more children: Leelee (born 2000) and Stella (born 2003). Buckingham had a brother, Greg, that won a silver medal in the 1968 Olympics, but died suddenly in 1990. Category:Music performers